Only As Small As The World Will Make You Seem NaruHina
by neverdieyoung
Summary: In the world that will always make you feel small, it's ones girl's dream to make it big, even when it feels like the world is throwing nothing but grenades at her. Watch as gang wars, school, love, and pure hell breaks lose in the once peaceful street of Konoha. As in the end, only music will play. Modern Time Au! NaruHina! (Pace is a bit slow, sorry T-T)
1. Chapter 1 - In Come The Hyuga's

~ Hinata POV ~

I finished putting the last box in the truck as the house was now completely empty. I stared at the home I had been living in for all my life, for one last time before it was time to say goodbye.

I soon turned as I watched as my two older brothers hopped into the moving truck and signalled for me to get in.

But for some reason, I didn't feel like moving. I just wanted to stay a little longer, just a little longer.

Don't get me wrong. The place where we used to live wasn't a nice, sunny place with pretty birds, tweeting in the sky. If anything, it was the complete opposite.

To tell you the truth we lived in Los Angeles, or to be specific, we lived in South Vermont, one of the most dangerous places in all of the country. Yeah so what if every day was a mission to stay alive and not die from drive byes, gang attacks, drug addiction and everything that fell in between? Homes home, right?

I still considered this place home. A place where I grow up with my two older brothers, and also the place where my parents left us. Not that they were coming back that is.

I might not have had that many friends here and the nicest of neighbours, but this place was home for me and that was that, this was my home.

I noticed that one of my brothers come out of the car, with a face that said _bitch-get-in_.

At that moment, I grabbed onto a tree near me, for old dear life, as I soon felt arms wrap around my waist and that start to pull.

"No, I don't want to go!" I screamed holding even tighter to the tree.

"Well life's a bitch and we all know it! NOW LET GO!" My older brother Oji yelled.

Oji - If I had to say one thing about him... well that would have to be _aggressive_. If things don't go his way... well he'd find a way, but that those ways always involves force. He's a good brother, and very protective, but time to time he could have a bit of a temper.

"HARUTO! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE TRUCK AND HELP ME!" My brother continued to hell in anger as he began to pull harder.

See what I mean?

Haruto was still in the truck as he looked lazily out the window at my brother Oji and me, with a _do-I-have-to look on his face._

Haruto - If there was an award of being a good big brother, I'd give it to Haruto. He's both loving and caring. Haruto is like the mother of the group. But sometimes he can be a bit...soft and a bit...lazy. Though overall I love both my brothers very much. But let's get back to what's happening.

The simple expression Haruto gave to Oji made him beyond pissed. "YES YOU HAVE TO!" Oji yelled once more.

Haruto stepped out of the truck and headed towards me and Oji with his usual. _I don't want to do this_ look.

"Ok, we pull on 3," Oji said.

"Hn" Haruto replied

"1...2...3!" Oji and Haruto yelled pulling me way from the tree that I had grown rather comfortable too.

After that, Oji picked me up and threw me into the seat in the middle of the truck. I screamed and squirmed, trying to break free the whole way to the truck and once I got there I let out huge huff and puff while letting out an annoyed pout once they tied me to the seat in the middle of the truck.

I soon watched as we left South Vermont, in regret. How I wished we could have stayed a little longer, just a little longer. But I can tell by the smirks on my brothers faces, as we passed the sign that said _"South Vermont"_ _,_ that we were never coming back.

Though the only upside of this tragic story of mine is that I'll be going to see my old friends once more.

Some of them use to live here in South Vermont with me, but they had to move to Konoha, that was a small town a couple of hours away for here. A town where everyone knows each. How cute. Not really.

Well, there's is no use in crying about it. Goodbye, South Vermont and hello Konoha.

|Arriving in Konoha|

~ Haruto POV ~

We arrived in Konoha. Guess those couple of hours were a lot longer than I remembered they were. It looked to the seat next to me as I noticed that Hinata had fallen asleep during the ride, not that you can blame her, the ride was pretty long.

But then I looked over to see a sleeping ass next to her. That jerk. He knows how to drive perfectly fine and couldn't even offer to drive at least one fourth of the way. ㈐2

"Bastard," I swear under my breath as I looked up at our new home. It was pretty sick.

We bought a club that was abandon a few years back, but it still looked pretty nice to me. It had the words _"The Blind Ravens"_ printed on the front. That's a silly coincidence since a lot of people confuse us as blind for our rare eye colour.

The club was 3 stories high and we each got our own floor. The building wasn't too big but big enough to say it wasn't The same size of an average house.

If you're wondering how we could have bought such a nice place to live but couldn't even afford to move out of such a crappy neighbourhood, well that's easy.

About 2 months ago we got word that our parents had died in a plane crash and that there were no survivors.

Though they did leave us a hefty amount of money when they passed. 1/2 a billion to be exact. We didn't know how they got the money, but they did and we were rich but decided to use the money wisely. And that's also probably why we didn't go with Oji's idea to buy a mansion and move to Florida.

Though before all this happened me and my kid brother and little sister tried to service the horrors of South Vermont.

None of us could remember the last time our parents left us, but they paid for the small house we lived in and sent us a check ever two to three weeks. And even though it wasn't a lot we managed.

Though when I turned 18, about 5 years ago, the checks stopped coming and I had to start working, along with my brother Oji.

I wouldn't say it wasn't fun. Trying to survive every day, not knowing when will be your last.

I chuckled to myself a little. Remembering the good times and the bad times in South Vermont. Glad were not there anymore.

~ Hinata POV ~

I slowly started to open my eyes noticing Haruto was chuckling at something. What a weirdo.

But I soon noticed that we were here. I soon felt my eye lit open as I started to punch Oji to woke him up from his lazy slumber and check out our new home.

"WHERE HERE!" I yelled as I punched Oji even harder!

The building was humongous! And it was all just for us! I can't even breath I'm so excited!

"Ow!" Oji yelled as he pushed my fist away and rubbed his arm. "Let's get the hell out of this damn truck then!" Oji said as I watched him try to rub the pain away.

I soon saw as Haruto gave a big smile and Oji then gave a big smirk. As if saying _welcome home._ I could even feel my eyes sparkle while I smiled back at them.

For some reason, I couldn't remember the reason why I wanted to stay in South Vermont. This place was awesome!

The air was much fresher and warmer, and I liked the pretty houses that surrounded our building.

We all got off the truck and started to unload the truck. Both of my brothers headed inside while I stared out at my neighbourhood.

Everything was perfect no more trying to survive and makings end meat. Things were just perfect, but for some reason, I knew I was forgetting something, something I wasn't supposed to forget, but like knocking me into my senses I got ran into and soon hit the floor.

\- BAM! -

I quickly sat myself up as I rub my throbbing forehead as I took a quick look at what hit me. To my surprise, it wasn't a _'what'_ but more of a _'who'_

The person slowly started to raise their head as I soon felt like I wasn't in Konoha anymore, but as if I was surrounded in mesmerizing blue water, as it quickly took my breath away as I stared to the blond haired boys eyes.

 _\- To be continued -_

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

So how was that? I think it's a bit short and it might have a lot of errors hee hee, sorry. ㈳7 oh for those of you who have read this story I'm sorry deleted it but I'm redoing it and making it a bit more readable. I'll be uploading every week so till next time!

[I don't own "Naruto"]


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Neighbours

~ Naruto POV ~

I was running away from my best friend when I notice I ran into something.

\- BAM! -

For a moment, I thought that I ran into another light pole. Ha, wouldn't have been the first time, But that was when I noticed that the thing I knocked into started to fall. As I began to fall I started to prepare for the painful impact of the cold floor. Though for some reason... it didn't hurt.

I soon noticed that the object I had fell on, might not have been an object at all. Yup, if anything, it felt like I was on something squishy and warm. Not until I lifted my head did I notice that it was a girl.

I felt my whole body go warm as I stared into the eyes of the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. And even if I was only one moment but...I swear I felt my heart tug at one moment and it even felt like I couldn't tear my eyes away, scared that if I did so that she'd disappear.

Soon, from out of nowhere, I felt the aura of something deadly, causing me to fall out of my fantasy and look up. My eyes so came to contact at with a guy that looked as though he wanted to kill me a hundred times over. I gulped at the guys face as it felt like it was yelling _your-dead-kid!_ I swear I even saw thunder and dark clouds gather behind him giving adding to my fear.

He soon picked me up and threw me off the girl, as I soon felt myself fall on the street and roll a couple of feet more.

"Oww!" I yelled while I quickly sat down and rubbed my head.

"Who the hell do you think you are laying on Hinata like that, you little shit!" The guy who threw me on the floor yelled in a deadly voice.

"Oji, calm down, it was probably just an accident." Another guy came into the scene and walked towards us with a face that showed that he really didn't give a shit about what just happened.

"But that jerk was on Hinata like he owned her! He's going to pay!" The guy I think named Oji said, as he cracked his knuckles and started to walk towards me.

But I soon watched as the girl I was just on held him back."Calm down Oji it was just an accident. He didn't mean anything by it, right?" the girl said.

I looked at the girl, as she looked at me. I notice that she was waiting for an answer, so I shacked my head _yes._ Shit! I probably looked like a perverted bastard back there! Naruto you suck at playing it cool!

I soon notice a moving truck was parked in front of the old club building. I think that was the building that my parents use to go to when they were young and reckless. Though before I even got to see how it use to be it closed down. Humph, I bet it wasn't even all that.

I wonder if their planning to move in there?

I turned my attention back to the guy who wanted to end me. As he seemed to have claimed down a bit, but still had the face that said, _I'll-kill-for-getting-near-my-little sister_.

I slowly got up and off the floor and cleaned myself down as I faced the girl and started to speak.

"Hey, sorry about that. I was running away from my Teme friend. I didn't mean to dump into you like that." I scratched the back of my head, praying that she didn't hate me, as I smiled at her nervously.

"That's ok." The girl said. Wow Even her voice sounds beautiful. But her brother still didn't look pleased, but sorta looked like he let it slide a little. Or I hope he did.

all of a sudden I notice that my friend was running from down the sidewalk."Hey! Sasuke! Over here!" I called him over so he could meet our new neighbours.

\- PUNCH! -

I hit the floor again. But this time, it hurt. LIKE HELL!

"What the hell did you do that for you jerk!" I yelled at my friend.

"DUBE! You scratched my new car!" Sasuke, my best friend, said as he clinched my face with one hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let go of my face!" I screamed back in pain.

"Dobe!" The Teme yelled out once more but soon let out a loud sigh, and let go of my poor face. Shit, I hate it when he grabbed my face like that. And it wasn't even all my fault, humph.

"While it's not like you can drive that thing anyway. You got your licence taken didn't you?" Sasuke gave me a deadly glare as he punched me again and soon turned his attention to the new family while did the same.

I then noticed that the Teme wasn't saying anything and that he looked both shocked and confused.

I then whispered in his ear "What's wrong Teme?"

No answer...

"What's wrong Teme?" I whispered slightly louder

Still no answer...

"HEY WHATS WRONG!" I now yelled.

He had that same stupid shocked face for over five minutes! And still no answer!

He then started to poorly raise his finger like he was pointing at satin himself. What a poor bastard he looks confused as fuck, I wonder what's wrong?

"Sasuke?" I heard the girl say, as I turned my attention back to her. Great now she's shocked. WHATS GOING ON!

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked

"SASUKE!" The girl came in running while she wrapped her arms around Sasuke. Now I was the poor confused bastard, what the hell is going on and why the hell is she acting like she and Sasuke some darn lost couple?

"Oh Sasuke, it's been a while how have you been?" The girl of my dreams talked to him like they knew each other for years.

Wait, did they know each other!? Know my brain hurts...

~ Sasuke POV ~

I grabbed onto the girl's shoulders and pushed her so I can see her face. It can't be. I looked deep into the girls eye as I stared at then for a bit...

.

.

.

.

no way...

"Hinata!?" I yelled at her in complete shock.

"The one and only," She replied with a big smile on her face as she hugged me again but, this time, I hugged her back. Even though I really don't do hugs.

Ha, guess this is a small world after all.

I soon felt a hand grip my should as if they wanted to break it off or something "Hey." I said clearly annoyed.

"Who the hell do you think you are holding on to my sister like that you ass" Wait, if Hyuga is here then this must be.

"Oji? Ha, seems like your still stupid as ever. Still can remember the person who beat you up every time you started picking fights, baka." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"Uchiha-" Oji he said, clearly angry as he clenched his hands.

I got him now. And by the looks of it, he's about to blow his top.

"Well, well, well. It seems as though you do remember me. It's nice to see you again too." I said this time with an even bigger smirk on my face.

"Cut it out Sasuke," Hinata said while she hit me in the back of the head. "And do you remember all the times I beat you up after you beat Oji up?" Hinata said.

I quietly rubbed my head as I solely looked away.

"Hey Sasuke and friend, why don't you help us unpack. If you don't mind that is." Haruto asked us. Now this guy was the nice one out of these two hot heads.

"Yeah sure I don't mind!" The Dobe yelled really loud as he ran into the truck to grab a box.

"Yeah sure. I'll help too." I said. I wonder who long it's been? Since I last got the chance to hang with these guys.

I moved to Konoha when I was 8, with my big brother Itachi, and I hadn't seen or talked to them since. We were all really good friends, but Itachi knows that we had to get out of the neighbourhood we lived in or we might get killed sooner or later. So we left when we got the first chance.

"It's nice to see you guys again," I said lower then a whisper, not thinking anyone would hear me.

"It's nice to see you too!" Hinata quickly said as she wiped out her original smile.

I felt my heart warm up again. After all these years only one person made that happen and that was Hinata. This feeling felt weird. It was like...I finally returned home or... like finally reuniting with family, after years of not seeing each other.

Or maybe I'm putting too much thought into it, yup that's maybe it.

"So what brought you guys here?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a box Haruto just put into the house and put it back into the truck.

"Well some shit happened and Hinata said she know some friends who lived here so we decided to move here," Oji said with a bored expression while walking off the truck and handing it to Naruto, who then put it back into the truck.

Baka.

"Can you stop doing that!"

\- Hour and a half later -

~ Hinata's POV ~

We finished unpacking most of our stuff and everyone was in the living room. Even though we had no furniture yet, we all sat on the floor. HaHaHa...it feels just like our home in SV because we never had any real furniture their either, Ha.

We also ordered pizza and got to hear how Sasuke's been doing. We also go to meet his friend Naruto.

Naruto is pretty cute if you ask me...wait... what am I saying?

Well anyway, it was nice to catch up and all but I was getting tired, maybe we should set some blankets on the floor and call it a night?

At 10:30 we all said goodbye and Sasuke and Naruto left.

Boy, what a long day. I thought as we waved off to the guys. Hope tomorrow won't be as tiring. I hope I can stay here. Without _them_ coming. Better not to think about it. Yeah, I should just...

"Zzzzzzz"

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

Well, I don't know what's been going on with me and finally decided to finish this chapter. So there, hope you like it and sorry if it doesn't make sense I was too lazy to edit it.

{Still Don't Own Naruto}

TILL NEXT TIME


	3. Chapter 3 - Lost

**~ Hinata's POV ~**

Have I ever told anyone how much I loved my bed? I swear that this bed has been through everything with me. Both happy times and hardship. Though even though we have so much money I just couldn't bring myself to through it away. So, when me brother told me that he was going to get rid of it, I punched him in the face. I'm telling you all of my secrets are in this bed. I even gave him a name. And yes, it's a boy name.

 _Isn't that right Charlie!_

"Aw, I love you, Charlie," I yelled while I laid on Charlie. I know that sounds completely **_bonkers_** , but it's a part of who I am. To me if you're normal you the freak, not me. Though in the end no one's truly normal, we might act and seem it but we all have the inner weirdness, right?

As I laid on my back, I began to look at my plain white ceiling, while my mind soon began to think about the past few days. We had finally finished all the unpacking, with the help of Naruto and Sasuke of course, and my brothers and I finally decided on who was going to share the second floor. If you'ur wondering why that is, it's because the main floor was just meant to be the kitchen and living room area, plus it didn't really have a room to sleep in and it let out more of a let's dance then lets sleep vibe. So one of us had to share a floor, but what we didn't know was who was going to share yet. So we pulled straws. Plain and simple, just how I like it.

 **{Flash Back}**

 **~ No one's POV ~**

"Ok, whoever pulls the short and long straw has to share the second floor," Oji said while holding the three straws in one hand.

The three siblings looked at one another with determination burning in their eyes. _I'm not going to lose!_ they all said in their heads as they watched as the straws were being twisted around and around slowly mocking them, as none of them knew who was going to pull the wrong straw.

"Haruto you go first," Oji stated. Haruto let out a gulp at the sound of his name as he watched the straws that wherein Oji's hand. Haruto could feel himself begin to sweat. Never in all his years of life, did he ever have to make such a hard decision. He then closed his eyes, took a hard swallowed as he then went for it.

"Ha! You pulled the short one!" Hinata laughed at her brother who had to share the middle floor, but the only question left was _'with who?'_

"Ok little sis, your turn," Oji said while Haruto squat in the corn of the room, as he began to pout while making little circles on the floor with his finger. "It's not fair," he whined while crying anime tears.

Hinata looked at the straws in Oji's hand _'one wrong move and it's all over!'_ Hinata thought to herself as her hand hesitated to reach for the two straws. "Hehehe," she could clearly hear him, while Oji mocked her with his laughter, like as if he knew she was going to pick the wrong one and that she'd be the one to be stuck sharing a floor with Haruto. Not that there was anything wrong with sharing a room with Haruto, but just think about it, _having your own floor_ , that's pretty sick if you asked her.

The lavender eyed girl closed her eyes as she quickly shook her head while she just went for it..."YES! I get the top floor and don't have to share a room with dirty Haruto!" Hinata yelled in glee.

"Hey! I'm not dirty!" Haruto yelled protesting

"Just drop it Haruto we lost," Oji said while patting Haruto's shoulder.

"She's so mean." Haruto cried as tears still continued to stream down his face.

 **{End Of Flash Back}**

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

That was an awesome day. But what's bugging me right now is that we all have to start our lives today. Though what I mean by that is that so far we've been spending a whole week doing nothing but unpacking, and some slacking off, but that's beside the point. For some reason, I feel a bit...uneasy about going to school. *sigh* Though I should be happy today we walk our first steps to our dreams.

With all the money we have now, Haruto is finally starting his dream of opening up a small bookstore.

While Oji, on the other hand, is going to university. He wants to become a doctor so he's taking his first steps by going to a nearby university.

Though I don't think any of my brothers see it, how amazing is it that where here. Just one month ago we were all stuck in a place where no one goes's anywhere unless you've got a miracle, and that's what we got. We got our miracle, and there was no way in hell where letting it go.

"Hinata! Get up, your going to be late for school!" Haruto yelled from the first floor, as he knocked me out of my thoughts. I could smell it, breakfast. Haruto was probably just finishing up breakfast. Ah! it smells like bacon and eggs, so good!

"Five more minutes!" I yelled as I was fully awake but didn't feel like getting out of bed, even if it was Haruto's famous bacon and eggs. Why do you have to be so warm Charlie.

All the enjoyment and warmth that charlie was giving me came to its end when Haruto yelled, "Ok! But I hope you're ok with being late for school!"

"What?!" I quickly shot out of bed as I felt the cold air hit me like a bullet. "Jesus! It's cold! Charlie why do you have to be so goddamn warm!" I yelled while I ran into the shower.

"Who's Charlie?" I heard Haruto ask Oji, who was probably also downstairs eating breakfast.

"Hinata's sex mate. More bacon please." Oji replied to Haruto's question.

Note to self: _Kill Oji._

I quickly stripped myself as I hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water. I know it's bad for the skin, but I'm way too cold to care about that right now. I took a short shower and ran to my room. I looked all over my room for my uniform, that I only just bought yesterday. Yet I still lost it. Shoot, maybe I should be more organized...humph, Nah, that's more of a Haruto thing.

"Where are you!?" I yelled while knowing that I was going to be late, as I rummaged through my clothes, which was weird since I don't have that much.

"Aha, I found you!" I said while I grabbed my white blouses and black skirt and quickly put it on. I struggled to put my black knee socks, which was also a part of the uniform. The struggle was real for me, I can tell you that.

I ran down stairs, as I gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Haruto and stuck my tung out at Oji while he just gave me the middle finger. Ha! that's our morning routine for you. I run to the coat hanger and put on the v-neck black sweater that was a part of the uniform and my black converse that were not a part of the uniform. Hope the don't give me crap for that, but really, who's got time to buy those expensive shoes for school? Not me that's who.

"Bye Haruto and Oji! See you after school!" I yelled while running out the door.

"Bye!" I heard them both yell back. I smiled while I ran out the door.

I've always felt like Haruto and Oji where the only thing I need for a happy family. Even if we didn't have parents. Where we used to live, not having a parent wasn't much of a surprise. It's either you had one or not. But I never truly thought of myself of not having parents. Haruto was me and Oji's mom and dad. He made the meals and cleaned the house, he paid the bills and protected us. Haruto and Oji were the only things I felt I needed to say I had a happy family. But a boyfriend won't hurt either. I'm just saying.

I looked at my phone, it seems like Naruto messaged me. Ever since the week we've been here, naruto and Sasuke have been coming to our house nonstop. Though it was nice catching, it was also equally as nice getting to meet Naruto. I let out a happy sigh as I looked at the time. 8:30! School started ten minutes ago! I'm so dead!

I ran for my life to my new school like my life depended on it. I was having new school jitters, but that's all going to have to wait till I get to the school.

 **~ Sasuke's POV ~**

"Stupid Dobe! You just had to wake up late didn't you!" I yelled at me Dobe friend while we ran to school

"I'm sorry! My mom and dad went to work early this morning and couldn't wake me up!"

"Let's just pray that they don't close the gate early today!" I said while I picked up my pass. I hate climbing that stupid gate. The guy who guards it is such a pain in the ass. And if we come late again then where so going to get in shit again.

"Hey, I think I see the gate!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"I think I just heard Hinata!" The Dobe yelled. He's been talking non-stop about her lately. I wonder if he likes her or something? Maybe he does, but I doubt he'd admit it to me or even to her. Sometimes I feel sorry for my poor little Dobe friend.

"It is her. But it seems as though she's going the wrong way though this isn't the first time I've seen her get lost. She's always been a klutz with directions." I said while I headed straight to the gate not giving a second thought on helping Hinata find her way to school.

"But shouldn't we-"

"Nope. She'll find her way eventually." I said with a small smirk on my face. Hinata might sometimes be a complete airhead at times like this, but she can get her way out of a pinch. And I know that by first-hand experience.

We got closer to the gate and noticed that the guard was about to close the door. "Hey wait! Where coming in!" Naruto yelled. But I could see full well the smirk on that bastards face that he had no intention on opening the gate for us.

 **\- SLAM! LOCK -**

"Oh, it looks like you made it too late kids. Maybe next time you'll be a bit more prepared and come to school more early. Hehehe." the bastard guard laughed at us and walked away from the gate and into the school.

"Oh, that stupid old man always pushes my buttons!" Naruto said while crossing his arms and pouting his face like a baby.

"Well, it not like we can do anything now. All we can do is hop the fence and pray that the teacher doesn't catch us." I said.

"Move out of the way boys!" I heard Hinata yell from behind us. I swear that girl needs a bell.

"Hinata?!" The Dobe yelled completely shocked at her sudden appearance.

Hinata soon ran up to the fence, jumped and flipped over it make a full on Tsukahara flip. (Yes, that's a word. It's a name of a flip)

"Ha! I knew I still had it in me! That's nice." Hinata said with a great big grin on her face. But then I noticed something. I turned to Naruto and I can see a little bit of blood drop from his nose."Today is the best day ever." he said calmly while staring at Hinata.

Pervert.

"Hey, guys I not going to wait forever for you to get here." Hinata said while crossing his arm and tapping her foot.

"Just wait a minute ok. I'm not a crazy like you. I can't do shit like that." I said while pathetically attempting to cross over the fence. *SIGH* I've never been good at hopping fences.

After we all got over the fence we took Hinata to the main office, even though Naruto and I were already late enough. The teacher was going to send us to the office anyway, better to just get it over with. As soon as we got to the office we saw the secretary who then messaged the principle and send us into her office.

"Well it seem like your getting better and better at climbing that fence Sasuke and Naruto, but you boys still look like pathetic losers." the principal laughed while she facing towards the large window in her office

"We try our best everyday ma'am!" Naruto said while saluting our principal. It's sad how stupid he can be sometimes.

"But it looks like you've also brought a new friend with you today, who I may say is an excellent gymnast if I do say so myself." she said finally turning around to face us."And what might your name be?" Tsunade our principal said with a smirk.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. And I'm the new student to your school." Hinata said as if she was talking to the president. Baka.

"Hahahaha. Nice to know!" Tsunade said while slamming her hand on her desk while giving us all a big smile. If it was any other day, she would have killed us for being late and jumping the fence.

"Shizune told me about you. Here's your schedule. I hope you enjoy the days you have here at Konoha high school." She said. We all soon walked out and sighed in relief as we stepped out of the principal's office.

"Hey let me take a look at your schedule." I said while grabbing it and taking it from her.

"It seems as though we have the first period together", Naruto said while also looking at the schedule.

We all soon walked to our homeroom. But then Naruto and I noticed that Hinata stopped walking.

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

This is it. Out of all the years of going to a crappy school, here I am, standing right in front of the door that will start it all. Though for some reason, I took a step back. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel like I don't belong here. Trash like me doesn't deserve to be in such a nice school. But then I felt a warm hand grab mine...

"Come on. If you're scared, don't be. I'll be there every step of the way so just hold on to my hand. Got it?" I felt my face go warm as I stared at him hold my hand. This guy...there's something about him that makes me want to believe everything he says. Something that makes me wants to trust him, even though me trust was broke long ago.

I looked up into his bright blue eye, and it felt like I was staring at the bright blue sky on that day long ago, I got every piece of courage I need to step forward.

 **\- SLAM! -**

I slammed the door open, not caring who I might be disturbing, and stepped forward.

 **~ Naruto's POV ~**

I felt how she squeezed my hand, as she pulled me into the classroom, and for some reason, it just felt right. Like it was meant to be there from the very beginning. I soon noticed how the classed stared at all of us.

"Um... You must be Hinata Hyuga I presume." our teacher Kakashi Hatake said while he was holding the same book he reads every day, he also had the same bored expression, but with a bit of confusion in the mix.

"Yes." Hinata said with a firm voice.

"Eh... Ok." our teacher said like he just didn't care and just wanted to get on with the class and get the hell back to reading his book, wait, I don't even have to guess that because that's exactly what he's thinking. Though Hinata still looked completely serious even though Kakashi didn't.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself to the class and then you can take a seat?" He said looking back at his book like he just made up a perfect plan so that he won't have to bother with her anymore.

Hinata turned to the class, who had her full attention since the moment she walked in, you could even hear the class whispers and gossips. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I used to live in South Vermont." The room went dead quiet as everyone looked at Hinata in complete shock. Even Kakashi looked away from his book. Wait? Didn't Sasuke come from there? What's the big deal?

"Hey. Hyuga. Maybe you shouldn't just go spitting stuff out like that from the start." Sasuke soon came from behind us as he whispered into her ear. "Well, it's better they know now than later, right?" Hinata whispered back as she turned her attention back to the class as she began to speak again. I wonder why the class seemed so out of it. What's the big deal about this place anyway.

"I moved here with my two older brothers. I hope we can be friends." Hinata finally continued as she bowed.

"Who wants to be friends with someone who comes from that gang town. She might call up her gang and kill us if we get her mad." I heard a girl try to whisper from the corner of the room.

"I bet she smokes and does drugs. I heard people over there do anything for money." another person tried to whisper but failed miserably.

The comments kept coming. I wanted to shut them all up, if they knew Hinata they'd know she's not like that! Though I soon felt Hinata squeeze my hand. I looked into her deep and beautiful lavender eyes as if say _Its ok_. "Don't worry. I've heard worse-" Hinata tried to say, but was soon cut off before she got to finish her sentence.

"I'd love to be friends!" A girl with blond hair yelled as she stood up from her seat and gave a warm smile.

"It doesn't seem too troublesome to befriend you." A boy sitting next to the blond said as he let out a lazy yawn.

"I-I hope we have a great year!" Hinata finally said as she deepened her bow, let go of my hand and then walked to an empty seat at the back of the class.

I didn't get to sit beside her, but I did get to sit behind her. Me, Hinata and the Teme all sat next to the window. I watched as Hinata smiled at everyone, even though most of them were talking shit about her.

I think... I like her.

\- End of Chapter -

 **✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️**

While, there we go, another chapter. Hope you like it. And I might have made a lot of mistakes, though what's life without mistakes, huh?

 **|Don't own Naruto|**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Tenten

**~ Hinata's POV ~**

I couldn't help but laugh. I was more then beyond happy in the fact that people would be friends with me though the kids here are really different than the kids back in my school. In Vermont if you talk crap you're asking for a death wish, even if you were talking about that specific person. Though for some reason here if you do that you just spread more crap about that person, behind their back. Yup, and I've only been here for 30 minutes and I already know how most kids act. This is going to be a great year.

I continued to stare out my wind as I waited for the bell to ring so I could leave already. Though I didn't mind sitting here, the view was amazing. Nothing like South Vermont's for some reason, I could feel as though someone was watching me. I slowly turned around, and that's when lavender eyes meet blue eyes.

I wanted to stare at them forever. But that would be wired. So I awkwardly looked away. As I then felt a blush slowly creep onto my face. I tried to distract myself with something, but nothing seemed to work. Why the hell wasn't our teacher teaching us anything?! If anything could have distracted me, it could have been that! HAH!

 **~ Naruto's POV ~**

Shit! She found me staring at her. Eh! She must think I'm some dirty bastard for staring at her like that! But really, what's going on with me? The only girl that ever made me feel this way was Sakura, but it wasn't as bad as it is right now!

I looked at the time, praying that the class will end soon.

"Hey, Dobe. Eh? What's wrong with your face, it's red." Sasuke said while tapping me on my back. "W-what do you mean? I'm totally fine. Haha."

"Whatever you say," he said while giving me an unassuming look. Hopefully, he just doesn't bring it up again or next time I might not have an answer.

 **\- RING! RING! -**

I jumped as I heard the bell. Ha! Saved by the bell! I ran out of the class run. But I felt like a coward doing so. She must think I'm completely wired now! Nice going Naruto!

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

"What's his problem?" Sasuke said while looking confused at the reason why Naruto ran out the room.

I bet he ran out to get away from me. *Sigh* He must think I'm some weird girl that has nothing better to do but stare at others. Nice going Hinata.

"So what class do you have next?" Sasuke asked me, as I slowly grabbed my things to get ready for the next class

"Oh! Wait to let me check... it looks like I have gym. What do you have next?"

"I have that too. Here let's go together." He said while grabbing my wrist and pulling me to where the gym was. I wonder why he's in such a hurry to leave? I quickly started to notice that people were staring at us while girls were giving me dirty looks like I took something of theirs. How annoying, guess that have girls like that where ever you go.

"Hey, Sasuke what's up with this school? All those girls are giving me cut eye." I whispered into his ear.

"Cut eye? What's that?" He asked finally letting go of me wrist.

"Sorry, that's slang for a dirty look. But really what's up with the girls in this school. Even when I walked into the class with you and Naruto I notice that they were all glaring at me."

"Oh, that. Don't mind it, they do that whenever I get close to anyone who isn't of the same sex as me."

"Heehee, it's nice to see you haven't changed from when we were kids Sasuke. Having all the girls fall head over heals for you. Classic Sasuke move." He looked at me a little strangely but soon returned to looking all serious. "What are you talking about. I didn't have to do anything for them to be like that. Girls are just annoying." I gave him a quick smirk as we continued to walk down the hallway. Though as we walked down the school halls I notice that the school had a lot of trophy cases fill with a bunch of first place trophies all with the name _Tenten_.

"Hey Sasuke one more question. What's up with all the trophy cases?"

I watched as he looked at me from the corner of his eye and started to smile "You'll find out when you get in the gym." I soon gave him a curious look but soon shook it off as we got to the door gym.

When we walked in I slowly started to notice that everyone was wearing gym clothes. What the hell!? I don't remember anything about needing to buy gym clothes! The thought about ditching class soon started to flutter into my head, when I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly jumped at the sudden touch and body slammed the poor bastard who tried to touch me.

Rule number one for Hinata: Never approach me from behind!

I then looked to see who was the person I body slammed to the hard gym floor when I noticed it was a man in a green track suit. This has to be my gym teacher! I'm so dead..."Eh? oh, sorr-" As I tried to apologize I was cut off when the teacher put his hand in front of my face indicating for me to shut up as he started to speak.

"You must be the new student!" He said springing up onto his feet.

Ok, I've given many people body slams before but never have they recovered this fast.

"I'm your gym teacher, Gai-sensei! It's nice to see that the new student is so lively! Now that student is a sign of youth! Let us all follow in her youthful ways!" He shouted while sticking his thumb out at me. Ok, first off this guy is weird, and his look isn't helping the situation either, and also I wasn't being _youthful_ , it was protective instinct, nothing more. But when I thought that this moment couldn't have gotten any more weird, _he_ showed up.

"Gai-sensei! Watch as I do 100 laps around the gym!" A boy yelled looking a lot like our teacher. I wonder if there related?

"Yes! Lee show your youth to the new student and inspire everyone with your everlasting youth!"

What-the-hell?

"We don't have time for that Gai. We are supposed to be boxing today." A girl with brown hair that was tied up into two buns said while bringing out blue mates along with a couple other students.

"Tenten why do you have to stop us from showing off our youth!" Gai-sensei said while looking a bit depressed.

"Because if I don't then were gonna spend the whole day here, with you trying to show off your so called _youth_ "

"Hey, Sasuke, who is the girl in the buns?" I whispered into his ear.

"Oh, that's Tenten. She's the head of every girl sports team in the school. She's also known for beating every team she's come across, that's probably why you saw so many trophies on your way here." a boy with brown hair and two red upside down triangle tattoos on his face said.

"Who the hell might you be?" I said glaring at him for ease dropping.

"The names Kiba." he said giving me a big smile and shaking my hand.

Kida? Wait, can that be...

"It looks like you met Kiba," I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when heard a familiar voice from behind me and Sasuke.

"Naruto?" I said while turning around. I thought he was avoiding me? Guess he's not anymore.

"The one and only!" He said giving me a big smile.

"Ok listen up my youthful students! Today we will be doing some boxing!" Gai-sensei shouted as he pointed with his thumb at the blue mates behind him."Everyone will team up in pairs and then I'll give you further instructions!"

I watched as everyone paired into teams. This is so awkward! I don't even have gym clothes. Maybe he'll tell me to sit out.

"Hey Hinata let's be partners," Naruto said.

"But I don't even have any gym-" I was then cut off by the bun-bun girl as she gripped my shoulder. Hey!

"Hinata. That's your name, right? Be my partner, I want to see what you've got." the bun-bun girl said while wiping out a wicked smirk.I know I haven't been here long and I don't know any of the students very well, but I can smell a challenge a mile away. I gave the bun-bun girl a matching smirk while saying "If you think you can handle me". I can tell everyone was confused by what I said though buns over here understood loud and clear, as her smirk grew.

"U-um ok? I guess that we have our first pair to compete." Gai said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

As I got onto the mate I noticed something. I wasn't wearing any gym clothes! There's no way in hell I'm boxing in knee socks and a skirt!

"Wait I can't do this!" I yelled while getting everyone's attention.

"Why? Are you too scared to face me, newbie?"

I let out a small blush as I yelled back, "Like hell I am! I can't because I'm not wearing any gym clothes smart ass!"

"So what? It's not like this is going to last long anyway. So why don't we just get this over with."

While this girl has issues. I turned around and gave her one of my deadliest glares, but for some reason, my lips just turned into smirked right after."Yeah, your right, this isn't going to last long." I said while I soon started to crack my knuckles.

I took off my uniform sweater and shoes and pulled down on my tie. You could hear how everyone went quiet when I stepped back on the mate, where Tenten was now standing, looking ready for a fight. I could feel how everyone had their eyes on us. But I can tell by some of their smirks that they thought I was going to lose, but I wasn't going to let that bother me.

Soon the sound of Gai's whistle was heard as he spoke."On the count of three, you can commence." Gai said with his hand up in the air and the other holding his whistle.

"1..."

"2..."

I blocked out everything around me as I was completely focused on who was in front of me. All I can hear was Gai counting downs and all I could see was Tenten. And soon I heard it, the sound of starting.

"And...3!"

Bun-bun positioned herself in a crouching pose, looking ready to give it everything she got. I rolled my eyes as I only followed her lead though there was no way in hell that I was crouching like that! We circled around the mate a few time when bun-bun quickly throw the first hit. But I dodged it, though only barely.

 _'Wow, this girl is fast!'_ I though while she kept throwing punches, each one faster than the other. But I kept trying my best on dodging them. She then did a quick kick, but I put everything I had into blocking it. Her leg felt like I was being hit with a metal bat. How annoying, now I see why they call her the best. Though she hasn't really landed a hit yet, and I haven't shown her what I'm really made of yet.

We both backed away from each other quickly, right after bun-bun's kick, while she tried to take a short breath. "You're good." she said while rubbing away the sweat from her forehead.

"I could say the same thing to you bun-bun," I said. hee hee, I don't know why but I think I'm enjoying this fight.

 **| 20 Minutes Later |**

You didn't have to tell me that we both looked dead tired after holding this up for 20 minutes. It was so bad that we kept circling the net, not even know what our next move would be.

"Why don't you hit me! Are you underestimating me?" Bun-bun girl shouted as she started to sound frustrated. It was true though I wasn't underestimating her, I still didn't through a hit yet, all I've done was trying block every she through at me. This was fun, I didn't want it to end just yet.

"Because I don't want this to end yet. I'm having fun."

She looked a bit shocked by what I said but then smiled. "Same here." after she said she went back at it though this time she was faster and more furious. She had the same moves as someone I know, but she still has a long way to go if she wanted to be at the same level as him.

I soon threw her a slow punch, something she can easily dodge, knowing that it would trip her up since I haven't hit her yet.

"What the hell was that?!" She said looked majorly confused.

"Hey, you know where I used to live they called me something."

"What hell does that have to do with this!"

"Hahaha, it has everything to do with this." I kept throwing her easy ones until.

"What they use to call me was..." I gave her a wicked smile as I clenched my right fist and pulled it back.

"Wait, what-"

"DUCK" I yelled while punching her hard, right across the cheek as she went flying hard right on top of the mat. Everyone looked at us like they just witness the most unbelievable shit ever.

"W-what just happened?" Someone said.

"Did she just take out Tenten?" Another random person said.

I watched as bun-bun was out cold on the mat as I rubbed some of the sweat off. I then let out a loud sigh and walked towards her.

"She's going beat her up while she's down?! How heartless!" A girl said.

"But what do you expect from a cold blooded bitch from South Vermont." a boy said in a cold voice.

I didn't care about what they say about me, let them talk. it's not like I'm not used to it. I then walked to the girl and squat down beside her, as I slightly slammed her on her check a couple of times. "Hey, bun-bun. Time to wake up, I didn't even put that much power into that punch." I watched as she slowly started to open her eyes. "That's better bun-bun."

"That's not my name. It's Tenten." She said, sounding like she needs water and a long nap.

"That's what I said bun-bun. Now let's go to the nurses office." I slowly started to help her up with one of her arms wrapped around my neck. "You can put up one hell of a fight," I said while heading out of the gym.

"You're not too bad yourself." she said, I let out a low chuckle as we walked out of the gym. You could quickly begin to hear all the talk about Tenten's reputation going down the toilet.

"Hey, bun-bun you know that because of this fight you're not going to be the top dog anymore."

"I never was the top dog. But I was feared by some people but not everyone. And plus I don't regret fighting you, I haven't come across someone like you before must be because you're from South Vermont."

"That's not the reason, though I was known as strong backing at my home place but there were people way stronger than me like my boss"

"Boss? Where you in a gang?" She asked. Hahaha, that's funny if I had told that to anyone else I bet they would have flipped. "Haha, yeah. Though I don't feel like telling you a story about that just yet," she gave me a weird look, but then we continued to walk to the nurses office like nothing happened.

"Bun-bun?"

"Yeah?"

"Which way is the nurse's office?" Bun-bun facepalmed herself while pointing where to go as I let out a loud laugh while Tenten soon did the same. I think I made a good friend today.

As we reached the nurses office I helped Tenten onto a bed while the nurse grabbed her things to examine Tenten's wounds. After finding out that she was going to be just fine, I and her waited till the second period was over. "Hey, Tenten?" She looked at me surprised, I think that was because I finally said her name. "I wanted to ask you for your help," I said while she was still taking in the fact that I said her name.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you can help me start up a band."

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

Ok, Sorry for such a short chapter but such is the effect of my laziness. I hope you liked it! I tried to edit it, but I'm not good at that, so there might me some error or a lot of errors.

While till next time!

 **|Don't Own Naruto!|**


	5. Chapter 5 - Be My Drummer

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

 **~ Tenten's POV ~**

"You what?" I asked it might have been just me, though did she really just ask me to start a band with her?

"What I said was 'do you want to help me start a band?'" Hinata repeated herself as I watched as her smile grew wider.

Taken back, couldn't begin to decide how I was feeling right now. First off, we just meet. Second, we barely know each other. This has to be a joke, right? Though, for some reason, I didn't want it to be.

"How can we start a band if we barely know each other, you do know that we just met, right? And for all you know I might not even know if I play." Even if this is a joke, I had to prove my point. You can't just ask random ask people to create a band with you. It takes more than that to make a band, you have to have a relationship with the person, connections and other stuff.

"It's not the looks of a person that show that they have a passion for music. It's the way they carry themselves, the way acts. And you my friend are a drummer. Though how I know that is all shown in your hands." She said as pointed to them. "Though it doesn't really show, I can see all those calluses, yeah you could have gotten those at practice games or whatever people say you do though I've seen hands like your before, and I could easily tell that there from countless hours of play you drummers. Am I wrong?"

I couldn't find the words to speak back as I could only stare at her in awe. I then looked at my hands once more before I made a thought fist with them. I then faced Hinata. Though this might be no big deal for anyone else it was to me.

"I don't know how you knew, but I'm sorry I can't help you start a silly band. Though I won't deny that I do play the drums, I'm sorry but I just can't help you. The bell is going to ring soon so I guess you should go and get ready." I said as I got off the bed and made my way to the door.

"Ok. Though answer me this. Why do you play if you don't want anyone to hear? I can tell you play every day, but don't you think it's a waste to play in solitude?"

I stopped walking, as I let the words she spoke sink in. "You have no business to know why I do what I do. Like I said before, you don't know me and I'm know I don't know you. Don't get involved with strangers." I said simply but still with hints of seriousness in my voice

"Stranger? I wouldn't call us that. But if you want to call us that, then it's fine. Why don't I tell you a little about myself?"

I finally turned to look at her. She got up and pulled the chair she was sitting on and put it next to the window and stared out at it, as she let out a sigh and spoke.

"I was born on December 31 in South Vermont. I had a few good friends there but they were all a bunch of assholes, but I liked them. I have two older brothers, ones a hipster and the other is your average idiot both my parents are dead but I hardly knew them so it didn't phase me, so don't waste you time apologizing. I like many things but I also hate a lot of people, over all I live a pretty balanced life. The main reason why I want to start a band is because of this..." Hinata then pulled out an old looking, folded up picture. I watched as she slowly unfolded and gave a small and warm smile when she looked at the picture. She then showed it to me. The picture was of a young girl playing an old wasted guitar in the junkyard.

"That's one of my closest friends. I used to be a part of her band. But she got into an accident and now she's in a coma" I watched as her smile faded and her eyes turned darker.

I don't know way though I felt chills go down my spine as I continued to watch her.

Soon there was a loud silence. While all I could do was stare at her.

I soon spoke, "I was born here in Konoha hospital on March 9. I'm an only child and I like sports. I have a mom and dad who both come from China, they also travel a lot due to the fact that they run basic weapons around the county. I've always had a dream to become a strong and independent woman and what that's what I stand by." as I spoke truthfully as I saw that Hinata was taken out if her little trance.

I don't know why but I felt like I can trust her. Even if it's just little bit and even though we just met."Then why do you play?" Hinata asked.

"Then why do you play?" Hinata asked.

I let out a loud sigh, "You're not gonna to shut up about that until I tell you, ah?"

She shocks her head 'no' rapidly like a five-year-old.

I let out another loud sigh and spoke. "One day I was looking around up in our attic when I stumbled across a set of drums. They were probably the most beautiful thing my five-year-old eyes had ever seen, so I quickly went to go ask my parents if I could have them and then they set it up in my room. The moment I started to play was like... I was breathing for the first time. After that I couldn't stop, I just kept playing and playing." I smiled at the thought of me playing for the first time.

Haha, my drums are so pretty and red.

"Then let's do it. You want to play, then I'll let you play." Hinata started to stand up as she made her way to me.

"I told you that I wasn't going to start a band with you!" I protested.

"Are you scared?" She said as she stopped right in front of me as her eyes interlocked with mine.

"W-what?! No!" I yelled.

What's her deal?!

"You are scared. Your scared that they'll reject your music. The music that you worked hours on perfecting. All the time will be wasted if they reject you, right?"

I was shocked at her words. She keeps reading my mind. ITS GETTING ANNOYING! ㈐2

I clenched my hands as I didn't answer back. It took all the power in me not to look away but I couldn't stop myself.

"Why are you looking away? It's because I'm right isn't it? Just admit it." She said as her voice got louder.

I couldn't take it anymore. as I popped. "SHOUT UP!"

I then punched her hard in the face, sending her flying against the wall while she then slid her back down to the floor.

"You don't know anything! So what if I'm scared? I have a right to be. I don't want to lose the only thing I truly enjoy doing!"

Hinata slowly started to get up. As she struggled to stand she balanced herself on the chair she was once sitting on. She looked at me and wiped away some blood that was spilling from the side of her mouth.

"And what about your sports? Don't you love doing that too?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"That's only because my parents wanted my to. I rather spend my time playing the drums." I admitted.

"You're a dumbass. There are a lot more things scarier than rejection." I watched as she clenched her hands.

I felt bad but I stand by what I say. I can't let them take away my music. "I'm sorry but I still can't join your band. Try looking for someone else." I said as I was only inches away from the door when she said something.

"Leave now and kiss all that music goodbye, because it will never be heard." She said as she stud up and headed out the door. The moment she passed me she said something else.

"There is things worse than rejection. Plus only you can decide to stop no one else." then she was gone.

I don't know why but I felt a great pain in my chest as she spoke. Could that be because I said no? I slowly made my way to my next class. With my mind clouded with the thought of what just happened.

 _Did I just make the worst mistake in history?_

~ Time Skip Last Period ~

I spent the whole day thinking. I was glad I didn't have any more classes with Hinata I just really didn't want so see her right now.

It's amazing. I just met her today and she's already driving me crazy.

While class ended I didn't notice that everyone was already gone. It was only me and the teacher, who was at his desks grading papers. I slowly gathered my things and started to make my way to the door when I heard tapping.

The teacher was tapping his pen on the desk as he was grading the papers.

When I heard the taping I started to hear a beat in my head. From there I started to tap my feet so that I can create another beat that could create a greater beat.

I don't know what came over me but I pulled out two pencils out of my pocket and started to tap them on the desk. It wasn't the greatest sound, nothing like the sweet sounds I could make with my drums but it filled me with _joy_. I could feel the malady grow, as it flowed to every core of my being. I started to imagine myself on stage. A great crowd cheering for more. I felt a great pride grow within me. All I ever wanted was to play and not care what people think.

I guess that will never happen...

I then heard a voice say something to me...

' _This is what you wanted, right? The thing you wished to be when you grow up. To play in front of the world! All you ever wanted was to play! This can be our one and only chance...'_

I quickly gathered my things, as I hardly had the time to close my bag, as I ran down the hallway. Things were falling out of my bag but I didn't care and just kept running.

' _Please don't be gone yet!'_ I thought to myself as I searched everywhere for the schools new outcast.

I headed for the main exit of the school with a great speed.

As my eyes brightened at the sight of the exit, I leaped out the door yelling "HINATA!"

I tried to catch me breath as I stopped and scanned around the crowd of students all staring at me. Though that's when I saw her. She was there next to Sasuke and Naruto. All looking at me questionably. Till I saw a smirk grow on Hinata's face.

"What's up BunBun? You yelled for me?" She said using my annoying nickname.

"Yeah, I was," I said copying her smirk.

"Don't tell me you came to your senses because I found someone else." She said while pointing to Sasuke with her thumb.

"What?!" I yelled as I could clearly see the confusion all over Sasuke's face.

"Yup." She said plainly and grabbing Sasuke around the neck and giving him a noogie.

I felt my hopes be crushed as I watched Hinata look at me. "I told you before..." Hinata started as her faced turned serious. "That was your only chance and you blow it. This is the real world where living in. No second chances"

Could this really be it. Was that truly my only chance. But really how many times does someone find out that you play the drums. How many times do people want you to create a band with them, and how many times...to I ever feel this fired up?

I clenched my uniform sweater.

"But..." Hinata said catching my attention. "If I were to portend that the real world was not real right now and actually accepted you as my drummer, would you be fully committed and follow me even if _we_ fall?" We both looked at each other with the same intensity in our eyes.

 _'Even if we fall? Can I do this? Can I trust in her, even though I don't know her?'_

I let out a sigh and smiled.

"I'll be able to accept you if only you are able to accept me. And if so then I'll follow you even if it ends up to be a bad memory." I said.

"Then there is nothing more to talk about." she said as she turned around and walked away?

"Hey! Does this mean... I'm a part of your band?" I said sounding truly confused.

"What? Did you tie those buns of your too tight or something? I thought that it was obvious. Baka." Hinata told me while giving me a huge grin.

Hinata soon continued to walking while Sasuke and Naruto gave me one last look and followed her.

I felt little tears from at the side of my eyes but I quickly wiped them away and run and caught up with them.

"Hey, Hinata where you really going to let Sasuke be the drummer of you band?" I said while walking a little faster so I could stand next to her.

"Like hell. Sasuke can't play drums for shit."

Wait what did she just say?

"Yup, I never gave up hope on you BunBun. I might never have heard you play before, but I can tell you play from the heart and that all that matters."

I couldn't help but smile at what she said.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto said from out of the blue. "What do you mean that you want Tenten to be your drummer?"

"You haven't told them yet?" I asked Hinata who had a huge smirk face.

"I'll tell them when I'm good and ready to." From there Hinata started to run knowing that the boys would start to ask questions, so I followed her. We both dead of laughter as we ran to God knows where.

' _I don't think I made a mistake by following you..._

 _Hinata Hyuga._

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

 _Heeyyy! Sorry about the late chapter, but better late then never right?_

 _I hope you like it the chapter! Oh and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them._

 _Sorry for any mistakes._

 _Well, I'm out! Till next time!_

 _P.S if you watch Durarara! It's so fricken awesome! We'll see yeah! ^ ^_


	6. Chapter 6 - Old Friends

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

"You're starting a what?!" The boys yelled as they slammed their fist on the kitchen counter, causing everything on the table to jump as I quickly grabbed my bowl of ice cream before these two brutes tosses to over.

"It's like I just said, _I'm starting a band,_ like god, I've already said that like what? four times." I rolled my eyes at their annoying actions while shoving a spoon full of vanilla ice cream in my mouth.

 _'Oh ice cream, you complete me.'_ I thought to myself as I tried to ignore the ugly confused faces the boys were giving me, ever since I responded to their question.

Oh, and if you didn't know where in my kitchen. Yup, after an hour of running away from the boys, since I really didn't want to deal with their questions, Tenten and I had finally lost sight of them. So we decided to go back my house for an ice cream break. Though the boys soon found out where we were and now they're here. In my kitchen. Where the boys have been bombarding us with questions, that I've also been answering repeatedly, for the lost 30 minutes. They really are becoming annoying, maybe I should kick them out.

"So you really up for constructing a band, huh?" Sasuke asked as he stabbed into his tomato salad rather loudly. Though I wouldn't call it that, since it was more of a bowl of chopped up tomatoes than anything else. Sasuke has always hated sweets since we were kids though every time I'm eating ice cream and he's eating tomatoes, it suddenly makes me cringe. It even comes to the point where my mouth go's sour.

I swallowed a gulp before I responded to his question. "Yup," I said really quickly as I hugged my bowl and shoved more ice cream into my mouth.

I could see as Sasuke stared at me for a couple more seconds as if trying to see if I was joking or not though he soon sighed in defeat.

I gave him a quick smirk till I noticed how Naruto stared at us confused, till he soon let out a laugh. "Hahaha, you barely know anyone here yet you want to form a band? That takes guts. I like people like you, Hinata." Naruto said while giving me amazing closed eyes, smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I couldn't bring myself to look away from his cheeky grin. Now that was a smile.

"Hey, Hinata? You there? I wanted to ask you something" Tenten's pulled me away from my trance as she waved her hand in front of me.

"Yeah! What's up?" I said rather quickly as I tried to shake off the blush I had on my cheeks, eating more ice cream.

"While you've got yourself a drummer now. But do you have anyone else? Like Naruto just said, your are new here so have you got anyone else in mind?"

I thought for a second, though as seconds went by I couldn't think of anyone "Nope." I said plainly.

"What do you mean _nope_! Do you really not have anyone else!"

"Well I have you, don't I? Besides, who cares if I barely know anyone here. That only means that will just have to wing it, right?" I said while I raised my thumb up at her.

I watched as the side of Tenten's eyebrow twitched. Though soon sighed while resting her back on her chair. "Sigh...well I guess I'll have to make it big at a slower pace than I hoped," Tenten said in defeat.

"Hahaha, now that's the spirit Tenten!" I said as I let out a loud laugh.

"What's up with the annoying laugh, huh?" someone said as the sound of the door slamming was heard. "Oji! Guess what? I'm starting a band!" I said excitedly.

"Oh great. I'm so proud. Go you." Oji said sarcastically as he did a lame attempt to through his fist in the air as he headed upstairs.

"Jerk!"㈐2

"Well, I guess it's getting kinda late. We should be heading out." Sasuke said as he stood up along with everyone else and started to head to the door.

As we all walked to the door, Tenten suddenly turned around and was now facing me. "Well, where really going to do this, right?"

"Would I lie to you Bun-Bun?"

Tenten let out a small laugh and she and the boys waved goodbye while they both went their separate ways.

"Hey, Tenten! Starting tomorrow will start looking for the second band member got it!" I yelled causing Tenten to turn around. "And I promise that will make it big, even if it kills us, got it."

Tenten gave me a big smile and then waved as she walked away.

I leaned on the door frame as I watched as the everyone walked away till they were all out of sight. I couldn't get rid if the smile that was definitely plastered on my face as I could feel the pit of my stomach jump in excitement. Though that feeling didn't last long as a totally different feeling came to the surface. As my heart began to feel heavy. It felt like there was something stopping be from being fully happy, like I didn't deserve to be this happy. It didn't take long for me to know why I was feeling like this, and I knew exactly why.

As my thought drifted I felt my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

 **\- message -**

 ** _'Hey loser! Meet me at the school'_**

I looked at the message and let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, Oji I'm going out! I'll be back before dinner!" I yelled out to Oji and as I grabbed my coat and rushed to the school.

\- At The School -

I ran the whole way to the school, as I came face to face with the large black gates at the front of the school as they were closed. I couldn't recall them saying anything about meeting here or at the back, so I just made my way to the back of the school while I sat at on top of one of the big Obsidian* rocks that formed a line at the back of the school. Each rock had the name of a past principle that uses to run this school incurved into it. For some reason, these rocks reminded me of something. Something that my parents. Though my thoughts were soon interrupted by a husky voice that came from behind me.

"Well, it's been a while, Huh?"

Even after a year, I still couldn't forget that voice. "Don't you know I hate it when people approach me from behind?" I said as I let out a small chuckle.

"How could I forget, you left a pretty nasty bruise the last time I did that. Now is it just me or did you forget how to say hi to your best friend?" The person said as I quickly turned around and jumped off the rock and ran and hugged him.

"Kiba! I'm so happy to see you!" I said as I tighten the hug.

"Well then way didn't you say hi?"

"Hehe. I thought my eyes where playing tricks." I said as I buried my face deeper into his soft and fluffy gray jacket.

It's been a year since I've seen Kiba. He and another good friend of mine moved here a year ago. They use to be in the same gang as me but things happened and they where forced to move here for safety reason. It took a lot of money out of all of us but since Kiba and Shino's parents weren't poor as shit they were able to be send here, though only till things calmed down. Though then other things happened and they ended up here longer than anyone expected them to. Plus their parents thought it was better that they lived here then back a South Vermont, so it's been a while. Though they also don't know Sasuke, so it wasn't a shock that Sasuke didn't tell me that they went to this school. If anything I recommend for them to stay here in Konoha because Sasuke was living here.

"Well it seems like I'll always be forgotten won't I?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Shino? Is that you?" I said as I ran to him and gave him a big huge as well.

"Well it seems like you noticed Kiba right away?" Shino said in a disappointed vice.

"Well, how do you expect her to know that's you when you have your faced all covered like that!" Kiba yelled annoyed.

"Heehee. It's nice to see you guys are ok." I said as I let out a small laugh.

"What are you talking about? I'm the number one street solider in the gang!" Kiba said while punching his fist into his hand.

I giggled as Shino let out an annoyed sigh. It's nice to see these guys are ok. After Sasuke moved to Konoha, a lot of things happened. Or more like...he wasn't dragged into the mess.

"So Hina, how's the boss doing?" Kiba asked.

I felt my eyes go wide as I backed out of the hug I was giving Shino. I couldn't bring myself to look at them in the eye as I stared at the pavement. Though I knew that they were watching me.

 _'That's right. They don't know what happened. They have been gone for a year so it's only natural...but how can I tell them...that the boss is in a coma, and that...she might not wake up'_

I clenched my hands into a fist as my nails dug into the palm of my hand as blood started to leak onto the floor.

"Hey Hina-hime what's up? Your not looking to goo-"

"Guys. We have to talk."

\- End Of Chapter -

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

Sorry that I took forever and that this chapter is so short!

In all honesty, I was feeling pretty lazy. Plus I've been trying to catch up with the One Piece manga so that's been taking most of my time.

I'll try to update soon! ️

Well I'm over and out for now! Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Attack

k✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

 **\- Chapter 7 -**

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

"Guys we have to talk..." Though just before I got the chance to speak another word, something shot between us. The sound of the object was nothing new to me or the boys. If anything, it's the same sound we hear every night in South Vermont. Though even though it was nothing new it was new hearing it here. So as we stood there fearing our worst nightmare, there was no denying the bullet on the floor that was only a meter away from us. Though soon after two more shots were fired, while a dozen more followed.

The boys and I made a mad dash towards on of the big monument rocks as we hopped over it, barely dodging the bullets that were aimed directly at us. During this time the jerks shooting at us aimed their firing all at the rock, not that it did much for them or us.

Kiba soon yelled what was all on our minds "WHO THE HELL IS SHOOTING AT US!?" and with one simple response, I answered, "LIKE THE HELL I KNOW!"

 **\- BANG! BANG! -**

I could feel my body begin to stiffen at the sound of the gunfire, as it began to roar louder and louder by the second. The fact that none of us were armed wasn't helping the situation either.

Not only was this situation a big pain in the ass, but I could also feel myself starting to grow a headache at how annoyingly loud the was noise was when the bullet hit the rock. They made it seemed as though their guns will never run out of ammo. Though what was also running in my head was the fact that these people were here and shooting at us. Yeah, the boys and I had our fair share of enemies back home, but none of them would have the guts to follow us all the way here and plus everyone back home is dirt poor to begin with. Besides, I didn't even tell anyone I was coming here. And the second thing that was bothering me was what they wanted. If there here and shooting at us then that must obviously mean they want us dead, though way?

 **\- BANG! BANG! -**

And here I thought this place was our safehouse, so much for that.

All I wanted was to see my friends, have a small talk about life and then go home. Now I really wish I was home reading some manga then here, sigh*. guess it can't be helped.

"One. Two..."

My thoughts were soon cut short as the sound of a countdown was barely heard through the piercing sound of all the shooting. But I knew it meant one of these two things. The first option was that they were planning on ending this fight, meaning that they found out that we weren't armed, which is true, and that they can just hop this stupid rock and shot our brains out. Or two was that they were planning on retreating. But I was more leaning on number one than number one. Either way, if we didn't think of something to fight them back with then we might as well kiss our asses goodbye now. Though it's not like we can do much at this rate, but pray for a miracle. So till this miracle, I'm going to hug the hell out of Kiba and wait for it to came, and it seems as though Kiba thought the something I was as he hugged me tighter while I could feel him shiver quite nasty.

"Three." soon the last number was said, as Kiba's shivering stopped as I could feel how he broke down into a cold sweat. We both closed our eyes while I could feel myself grow small tears at the edge of my eyes while Kiba copied my actions. We hugged each other tighter, like life, depended on it. Like these were our last moments.

The sound of gunshots were heard much closer than before, but this time, the sound from the gun was different. The ones from before were coming from Apoc SMG and Micro SMG - UZI, but this time, they were coming from what sounded like a regular handgun. Soon I could hear the sounds of the firing all came to an end as my curiosity took over while I slowly let go of Kiba. I quickly searched my body for bullet holes, but like I thought there weren't any. This only meant that...

"Shino." I watched as he quickly pulled back, while he took cover back from behind the rock, with his black handgun still in hold. And like always, with a calm and collected look on his face. Though to say that I wasn't impressed that he's still as skilled in the field as he was when he left for Konoha, is probably a huge understatement.

"What the hell Shino? You scared me half to deaf!" Kida yelled as he grabbed Shino by the collar of his sweater while shaking him back and forth. Though sadly for him, Shino only ignored him while he reloaded his gun. "Hey! Listen to me you bastard!"

I was a little surprised. Even, after all, this time, Shino was still able to fight and keep his cool. "Kiba, you should be grateful that you're not filled with holes. Thanks to Shino we might still have a shot at not dying today. So we don't have any time to fool around. You can kick his ass after we save ours." Kida only pouted while he muttered a small 'fine'.

For some reason, I still didn't feel so reassured, even after what I said. The fact is I still didn't know what the hell we were going to do to get ourselves out of this mess. Those bastards still had the upper hand on us, and they could begin firing at us at any time. Plus, the small handgun we got could only get at least one of us out of here. And I know there was no way in hell that was happening since none of us were big on traders. I have to face the facts; I'm nothing like how I use to be. I'm weak and pathetic. I can't even protect my friends. I can't protect anyone, not after what happened, but maybe I haven't changed. I couldn't save anyone in the past and I can't save anyone now. As these thoughts flashed through my mind, the sound of shooting was heard once more. Ha, guess this is it "Were are going to die."

 **\- Flick -**

I quickly pressed my hand on my throbbing forehead, "Kiba? What the-" that was the only thing I could spit out at that moment, as I stared at him like I was in a daze, as he then grabbed a hold of my shirt, pulling is face close to mine. "Hinata! If you're going to act all high and mighty then the least you can do is act like it. There is no way in hell were dying in the back of this old shitty school! Where not. We've been in worse situations before, right?" Even over all the shooting, I could hear him clearly. I could clearly hear how upset he was. And to tell you the truth, this was probably the first time he had ever yelled at me. "You said we don't have any time to waste so its time that you get your head out of your ass and help us think of a plan to get out of here. Remeber. We' got your back, man. "

"R-Right!" I said as I could see from behind Kiba as Shino smiled at us. I pulled my shirt out of Kiba's hands as I let out a hearty yell, "Ok, boys, time for team 8 to regroup!" I quickly grabbed Shino and hugged both him and Kiba. I need confidence and with these two losers, I knew I'd get it.

"Now that we've got that settled way don't we think of a plan," Kiba said as he pulled away from my huge. "I think I might have one. Though it might get us killed, it's a better bet than staying here and being shoot execution style." Shino said.

"So what is it?" Kiba asked as he laid his back against the rock.

Shino soon gave me and Kiba an evil smirk as he began to speak "Ha, here it is..."

"Alright! Let's kick some ass!" Kiba yelled as he punched his fist into his hand. "Keep it down. Wolf boy." Shino said as he let out a sigh will searching into his pocket. "It beyond me on how you knew that I brought this with me." From there he handed me a 007 flip knife with the name 'Aburame' carved onto it. "How could I not. If you brought a gun then I'm sure you brought your fathers knife. And besides, if you plan on me going along with this crazy plan of your then I'm gonna need this." I replied while giving him the, give me, give me sign with my hand, only causing him to let out another sigh.

"Well now that we've got this out of the way, why don't we start up the plan, boys," I said as I tied my hair up into a high ponytail. "Oh, and do me the favor of not dying. A friend of mine told me bout a place where they serve really good ramen, I was hoping we'd have the chance to go sometime. Dinner would be on me."

"Sounds good to me. And don't worry about me dying. I already know if I did, you'd kill me for sure."

"Hn." Was Shino's only reply.

Now we were all ready, as Kiba whispered our countdown.

"One..."

But even though we might die here, there was still something bothering me.

"Two.."

By the sound of those guns, it was easy to tell that we were outnumbered. So why, why didn't they just kill us and get it over with? Was there something we were missing here?

"Go!"

I shocked my head, right now was definitely not the time to be over thinking things. I could do that after I knock these snotty bastard's teeth in. Like a bullet, I ran to the other monument rock that was to the left of me. All while holding the knife tightly in hand, like as if I let it go then it was game over. Shino split, though he ran to the one on my right, all while Kida started shooting like a mad man, with every hit hitting its mark.

Step 1 of the plan: _Successes!_

The sound of the gun firing all came to its miraculous end as the bullets hitting the rock were replace with groans of pain.

I slowly rested my back and head against the rock, as I let out a loud sigh.

I turned my head as I watched Kida quickly pulled back, as he hid behind the rock once more. All while wiping the little blood drop, that rolled down his cheek. He was panting hard like he had just seen his life flash before his eyes. I lifted my head up a little higher, as to see Shino who had made it to the other rock just fine, as he was as calm as day. Just like always. He didn't even have to look at me, to know what I wanted, as he took out a tennis ball.

I took a second to look over the rock. Though once I did I saw a bunch of guys wearing black ski mask with big ski goggles. 'Seems as though they really didn't want us knowing their true identities' I thought to myself. But it's not like that was a real problem. That only meant that I have cut them bad enough, so they can't fight back and we can question them.

Soon Shino gave me a whistle as I turned my gaze over to him. At that moment, he threw the ball.

As I watched it fly in the sky I could feel a smirk creep onto my lips as I felt this fight coming to its end. There's a reason why team 8 was known as one of the best teams in the gang. Though we were known more for our tracking and hunting skills, when people didn't pay up, we were also known for getting things down. Quickly and swiftly. With Kiba as our ace and great hand to hand combat fighter, plus Shino our cool-headed thinker.

Soon the ball hit the ground as a blast of smoke bombed from the tennis ball. I quickly took in a huge breath as I jumped out from behind the rock. We had to get this over with now before these losers had the chance to call for whatever backup they had, but then my body came to a stop as I froze in place.

After a couple of minutes, the smoke cleared as the boys began to yell.

"Hinata!"

"Shot." I simply said as I bit my bottom lip, as I could feel the coldness of the gun place right behind my neck.

For while nothing was said as I straightened my pose, and with all the courage I had I turned around when I did I came face to face with another guy with the same get up as the other guys. The guy didn't say anything for a while, as he moved the gun right between my eyes. Trying to act tough, I spoke, "Whats the matter kid? Too scared to shoot?" the person holding the gun didn't say a thing (still) as he continued to stare at me. It began to feel like hours were going by.

So I decided to take a chance. I was going to try to take the gun away from this person.

At the moment of action, the only thing going through my mind was to grab Kiba and Shino and get the hell out of there. The vibe the guy was giving me was bad news, something that didn't feel human.

But before I knew it I was slammed to the floor hard. As in one swift move, too quick to read, the person had found his way on top of me, locking my waist with his knees, as he placed his gun right on top of my forehead. All I could do was freeze and watch him with wide eyes.

Well, that...was fast. I thought to myself.

"Hinata!" The boys yelled again though that was when I saw a bunch of feet passed by me, heading towards Shino and Kiba, as in seconds I could hear as they pressed them on the floor.

"Guys!" I yelled really hoping they weren't planning on killing them.

With all the power I had I struggled to move the guy off of me. Though to no use, it was hopeless. "If you lay one finger on my friends, I swear I'll murder you!" I hissed, still fight to be freed.

Though even through all my move and stomping my feet on the ground, he just didn't budge. But that was when I noticed it. My body froze. It was faint, but I could clearly hear it, he was hesitating. It was in his breathing, the way his hand shook while holding the gun, and how I could see how he closed his eyes tightly as if he didn't want to see me killed by his hands.

 _'What the hell?'_

"Hey, you," I said more bluntly this time as I could feel my body begin to calm down just a bit. "Why don't you just shot me? Because if you're taking pity on me get lost."

I soon could hear a light chuckle come from the guy, that's when I noticed a symbol from his gun.

"Hey, wait! Are you from... that Jinchūriki gang!?" I said losing that calm feeling I was having earlier. As we both looked at each other in shock. "I'm right aren't I?! There's no mistaking it, that symbol on your gun, only members from Jinchūriki have those. Though what does a Jinchūriki members want with us?"

I watched as he stared at me. He then used his other hand to dig into his pocket, as he soon pulled out a phone and started typing something.

 **Do you want to die? Doesn't your life mean anything to you?**

I gave him a questionable look. Causing me to let out a small laugh "Well to answer your question, no. I don't want to die, I have way too many things to do before I'm dead. Though it can't be helped if you kill me."

 **Far enough. Now tell me what do you know about the Jinchūriki? Depending on your answer I might even let you go.**

I looked at the message and then at him while I let out a small chuckle. "So whatever I tell you about the gang you come from could set me and my friends free," I asked

He gave me a solid nod.

Well if it was going to be that god damn easy then I would had let them capture us in the first place. That means I could have prevented me from wanting to chug a bottle of Advil when I go home, for a humongous headache they gave me.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I spoke. "I don't know much about them. But I do know that the Jinchūriki where a group you didn't want to mess with. The group consisted of 9 leaders, each one having a least a hundred man under them. Each leader having their own number and place they rolled over. Yup, they were a group you didn't want to mess with, legends. They even took in strays from the street, kids that didn't have homes, runaways, they were good. But their rain over the country didn't last long, as only of last year almost ever person in Jinchūriki was killed during a big gang war against some mystery gang." My hands begin to clench in anger at the thought of it. "Every person that died in that fight, where at least 20 or below, each one so young, yet died too soon, and at the end both gangs were wiped out. Leaving police to swept the whole situation under the rug. As nobody who die that day were brought to justice." I spat those last words like it was venom in my mouth. But then a wave of relief over filled me. "But it's nice to see not everyone dead in that war. But it also sucks to see what you're doing right now. Even if you guys were a no good street gang I still looked up to you ya'know."

The guy didn't say anything for a while till he quickly typed something else and showed it to me.

 **And you said you didn't know much about them. That's basically everything there is to know.**

I gave him a small smile and spoke, "If that's all you wish to know then you can shot me now, this is getting boring."

Now we were back to where we were in the beginning.

He was shivering, but why? "Shooting me won't be any different then all the other people you've probably killed. So just shot me. You're already going to hell, might as well get it over with." He shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts out of his head when all of a sudden the strap to his goggles broke. We both froze as we watched the goggles hit the ground. And that's when I used that moment to my advantage.

I quickly kicked him off of me as I picked up Shino's knife from off the floor while taking a good swag at him. But he quickly got to his feet, before, and pulled out a knife of his own, as our knives clashed. Though during the whole time he had his hand covering his eyes.

"Look at me or I might as well cut your head off," I said as I swung my knife at him again, as I aimed for his throat.

But like in my first attack, it didn't work as he only dodged it by stepping back. "Hey! If you came to kill me, then do it. I don't have time to swing my knife around all day. Or are you planning on letting us leave-" My words were cut off, as I saw a flash pass by me, as in one blink the guy was gone. Only a few seconds later did I feel a pain come from my shoulder as I didn't even need to touch it to know blood was pouring out of my new wound.

There was no mistaking it. That had to be him.

"I know who you are," I said as I turned around, knowing that he was behind me. "Your..." I could see his body stiffen as if afraid of me knowing.

"You're one of the bosses of Jinchūriki. The Nine-tailed fox!" I said a little to excited even though this was a fight.

The guy froze. Not moving a single muscle will he kept his arm up to cover his eyes. Till he tilted his head to the right and said "Huh?"

"Y-your the nine tail fox, right?" I said more as a question than a statement. "You have to be. Not just anyone can move that fast."

Soon the sound of laughter was the only thing hard as the guy began to laugh uncontrollably. "H-Hey! This is no time to be laughing, you jerk!" I yelled as I could feel my face too red in embarrassment.

I watched in fury as he tried to calm down while taking his phone out again and typed something. Then out of the corner of the school, a van came shooting out as it stopped right behind him.

"Shit, one of them must have called for backup!" I swear under my breath, as a bunch of guys passed me retreating to the van. I turned my attention back to the guy who was covering his eye, as he then tossed my his phone as he jumped into the van.

"Hey come back here! Where still not finished!" Kida yelled as he was now standing next to me. I looked at the phone in my hands

 _ **Well, it seems as though you're more than just a pretty face, as it seems as though you found out that I'm the Nine tailed fox. I'll let you nd your friends live for now. Go searching for us and your chances of living won't be as lucky as it was today.**_

I crushed the phone in my hand as I let the pieces of broken glass fall to the floor.

"So what now Hinata? This was supposed to be our safe house. What do we do?"

"I don't think we have to worry about them coming back. But if they do, will be ready and if that doesn't work and this turns out to be another gang war, then..." I paused as I let out a smile causing the two to look at me confused "We still got the family back home."

The boys looked at each other once and then at me when big smirks began to creep onto their lips.

* * *

 **|Time Skip - At Home|**

The boys and I decided to call it a day. As they dropped me off at home.

Though once I took a step inside, I was bombarded with questions on how missed dinner, seeing as though it was already 9.

It took two lies and a lot of yelling till they finally just decided to drop it, knowing that I was never going to tell them the truth.

My brothers don't know anything about the gang so it's only natural that I didn't want to tell them about the random shooting. Though I doubt they won't hear about it on the news tomorrow.

The moment I got to my room I dropped dead onto my bed enjoying how comfortable it was though the only thing that messed it up was the sting that was coming from my side as I know I had to disinfect it before it turns out more ugly.

I let out an exhausted sigh. To say that today was a long day would be to the understatement of the year.

I slowly reached for my iPod that laid on my night table as I plugged in my headphones.

Today was hell. First, I got beaten up by Tenten, then I almost get shot at and all most died.

Talk about a bad day. The only good thing about today was that I was one step closer to my dream band.

But there was something is pounding on the side of my head. When the boss guy goggles feel off, even if it was for a second, I could've sworn, he had blue eyes.

I clenched my teeth at the thought. It was funny on how the world loved to mess with people.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

So sorry! I know all of you hate me! every time I tried to save it, it would just be deleted. and it happened two times!

Sorry for any mistakes I didn't have the chance to check it over! Either way hope you like it and have a nice day! ️

|Don't own Naruto or the pictures I put up!|


	8. Chapter 8 - Couldn't Kill Her

**\- Chapter 8 -**

 **~ Naruto's POV ~**

"Naruto, it's time wake up. You'll be late for school if you don't." I slightly opened my eyes, to the sound of my mother's voice. I watched as she smiled at me and I could feel how she placed her soft, warm, and genital hands on my check. I was still getting used to it. Having a mom and dad. I bet that sounds odd, but I have my reasons.

I watched as she smiled at me and I could feel how she placed her soft, warm, and genital hands on my check. I was still getting used to it. Having a mom and dad. I bet that sounds odd, but I have my reasons.

I closed my eyes for a good minute, till I slowly sat myself up on my bed while letting out a tired yawn. My mom widened her smile as she kissed my forehead and walked towards the door. "Well, mommy and daddy are going to work now!" She said while punching her fist into her hand. "Breakfast is on the table, have a nice day at school!" and with that, she was gone.

Ha, seems she still has that habit of acting like I'm some 5 years old.

I placed my hand on my forehead as I could feel the warmth of my mother's kiss still there. I felt a smile slowly make its way on my face. It's nice, haveing a mom though I doubt much mom aren't as crazy as mine.

"Looks like your still getting use to it huh?" I lifted my gaze as I watched Sasuke enter my room with his usual blunt face.

"Well, it's only been a few years since I found out that they were my parents, so you can't really blame me right?" I said while jumping off the bed and grabbing my uniform from off the floor. I then made my way to the bathroom, in my room.

I wonder how long it has been, though? How long has it been since I ran away from the orphanage? Since I came here, since I meet Minato and Kushina? Since I joined this gang? And since I had a real family...?

"Ever since you moved here, you've grown, soft." I could hear Sasuke say from my room, "In the old days, you wouldn't have hesitated to kill someone, even if they were your friend, or even if they more than that..."

He was right, I have grown soft. But, so has he.

"I guess your right, but the only reason why I took the job was because we both know you couldn't do it." I walked into the room as I watched him stare at me with, what looked liked...guilt.

"So what now? If I now Hinata, it probably didn't take long for her to find out who attacked her yesterday. Like I told you yesterday, Hinata doesn't the eyes of just any normal person, none of the Hyuga's do, it's a type genetic thing."

"Then will just have to deal with it when we get to school."

The room soon fell in silence.

But just before any of us could say a word, the sound of a door being unlocked could be heard from downstairs. Soon followed the sound of soft footsteps going slowly up the stairs, as it started coming closer and closer to the room.

I slowly walked to my night table. 'Mom's at work, and so is dad. So who the hell...'

Sasuke and I watched as the door handle turned ever so slowly. We could hear the click of the door handle being turned. By this time my hand was already was already on the gun, that I hide in my brows. I waited for the person to come in, but then...

"NARUTO!" Konohamaru came bursting in. Causing Sasuke and I jump. I almost felt my heart stop for a second. The little shit almost gave me a heart attack!

"What the hell! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" I yelled as I watched Sasuke let out a loud sigh.

"Sorry boss, I never know you were such a scaredy cat.."

"I wasn't scared! you just...surprised me." I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"Haha, your funny boss! But that's not why I'm here." I looked at him confusedly.

"So he didn't just come up here to scare me? Then what's the problem?" Konohamuru soon dropped his goofy smile as he looked at me seriously.

"There was a girl outside your house just a minute ago...I though she was just your..*Blush* g-girlfriend but that's when she left this..." Me and Sasuke both looked at each other but soon turned our gaze to Konohamuru, who was taking something out of his pocket.

 ** _{ Konohamuru's Flashback }_**

 **~ No Ones POV ~**

There she was, standing right in front of the house of the blond headed boy as anyone who passing by could tell that sorrow was written all over her face.

'What's that girl doing in front of the boss's house?' Thought a brown haired boy as he was passing by his old friends house. 'Wait! did he get a girlfriend!?' Who didn't he tell me!" The young 12 years old quickly hid behind a light pole, with a slight blush plastered on his cheeks, as he slowly examines the girl. 'Why does she look so sad? Did the boss do something to her? Why I'll show him a thing or two of hurting a lady!'

But just before he was about to approach her, he heard her say something. He could barely hear it as he watched the girl bend down leaving something on the front door. And with that, she walked away.

 _{End Of Flash Back}_

"...and that's what happened. So when I went to checked what it was I found this." I watch as he handed me a small black torn up notebook. The moment I held the notebook in my hand I could feel a woozy feeling in my gut. 'This can't be...this is..' I quickly ran out of my room and head straight to the schools as I could hear Sasuke yell for me to come back.

'When?! He didn't even call! so when did he get back into town?!' I felt my whole body shake in fear. But it was a fear that I was far that I was far to use too. "I could know this notebook anywhere. This notebook belongs to Bee!"

 **~ Sasuke's POV ~**

That stupid Baka! He should know better then run off like that. Stupid knucklehead!

I quickly followed him as he was only a meter away from me. I could see him gripping the notebook in his hand. I shocked my head at him. Even if it was Hinata who dropped that book at the front of his house, there's no telling what's she going to, this could obviously be a pisses me off. So many years of friendship and this is what we have to show for it. Just great.

Naruto soon took a sharp turn as we were now heading straight for the school. The gates were closed and I let out an annoyed sigh. Great, we come early for once and the greats are still closed. How stupid.

"Naruto stop! Don't let your emotions get the better of you!" I tried to yell to him, but he ignored me as I watched him easily jump the gate.

I let out an annoyed/ irritated sigh as I came in contact with the gate. I struggled my way to the gate. By the time I made it over, I could see how Naruto pounded at the closed school doors in anger. I calmly walked closer to him.

"Naruto we have to be rational about this. We don't really know that's Bee's notebook-" without warning Naruto quickly turned around and grabbed my schools shirt collar.

"It is! It has ever single crappy rap he has ever written in here! I know Bee, he'd never give anyone his rap book! Nobody!" I watched as tears were pouring down his face.

'And I know Hinata, she isn't capable of killing someone. Is she?'

We spent a good minute like that, as Naruto hung is head and sobbed still holding tightly to my shirt.

But we soon heard the slight sound of jingling keys and the sound of the front door to the school be opened.

"Hey don't you know it's too early to be coming to school? It's only 7:10." We watched the janitor in awe. Naruto released my collar as he turned and faced the janitor.

"Hey, old man! Did you see a girl and a guy with sunglasses come through here?!" Naruto shouted as the janitor started to think. "Yeah, now that you mention it there was this really pretty young girl that came through here with some funny looking guy. But it was odd. She looked more like she was dragging his dead crops then anything. Haha, young love." I watched as Naruto's face went pale as his body stiffened, even I felt a bit uneasy.

"Hinata you wouldn't?" I said not noticing that I said it out loud. But without another word being said Naruto ran into the school.

"Hey, kid! The school hasn't opened yet!" The old man yelled, but I simply followed quickly behind.

Naruto looked everywhere, sliding doors open from each classroom. Checking each floor while yelling Bee's name.

"Naruto you have no idea where they...are" Naruto and I froze right in front of the stairs that lead to the roof. The note that said "Do not pass" was now on the floor as a trail of blood followed up steps. I looked at naruto waiting for a reaction. But he soon fell to his knees; as if he had lost all purpose in living. I squatted down as I tried shaking him back to sanity "This doesn't mean anything, we don't know for sure that-"

"I lost him..." He muttered "The only person that took me in, who expect me for who I was..." Fresh tears started to fall as I stood there in silence.

I've known Naruto ever since I was little, he was the outsider that no one cared about and I was the new kid that everyone wanted to meet. But somehow we become friends even though we hated each other's guts at first. We made a bond, I learn his life story and he learned mine. We made a bond, that would never be broken. So if you were asking if I was made at Hinata for putting Naruto in the state, while I wouldn't have to answer.

"This is so messed up. Just yesterday we were friends, we were all laughing, but...that stupid letter came in... I knew I should have killed her, but...my heart started to ache when she looked at me with those eyes, it was like she knew it was me...I knew I haven't known her as long as you have but, it killed me to even think of hurting her. It's like for that one minute, I didn't care if she was the one responsible for killing-"

"Your friends?" Me and Naruto's heads shot up _. 'Hinata.'_

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

So as some of you know I have about two other naruhina stories still on the go. So my plan is to update 3 chapters to each of those and if I can, try to upload some chapters here too. But nothing set in stone yet so will just have to wait and see.

I'll try to be back soon, so Bye for now! Oh! and sorry for any errors, I tried to fix them but some always slip out so, sorry about that.

|Don't Own Naruto or it's characters|


	9. Chapter 9 - The Truth

**\- Chapter 9 -**

Like there were no words left to say. The two boys stared mindlessly at the girl that looked far to calm for the actual situation at hand. "You know it's not nice to keep people waiting." The lavender eyed girl said coldly, as she stared daggers at the two boys.

"Why-" Before the blonde boy got the chance to ask his question the girl stood up and headed up the stairs. "We need to talk, follow me if you want answers." Without saying another word, she was gone as she walked up the steps leading to the rooftop of the school.

Without a second thought, the blond boy followed, while wiping away the little tears that still lingered. Though just before Naruto could even go one step, he felt a hand tightly grab his right shoulder. "This could be a trap. We can't trust her anymore."

"Your right." The blond haired boy responded, shocking Sasuke a little, since Naruto was a complete knucklehead, and would usually go head first when someone challenged him. But before the raven-haired boy could say another word Naruto pulled his shoulder away, roughly. "But, Bee is still up there and it's my fault he is. Besides, it's not Hinata we can't trust, it's us. We started this. It's time we ended it." And with that, the Uzumaki boy walked up the steps.

"Nothing good comes when he's like this," Sasuke said to himself as he followed Naruto up the steps.

As the boys went up, Naruto stopped as he felt a slight shiver go down his spine when he placed his hand on the nod of the door. _Be alive..._ He repeated to himself as he slowly turned the nod and pushed the steel door open.

Though to tell you the truth nothing could have truly prepared him for what this was...as he soon quickly slammed the door open.

"What's up, my man? Been a while."

Yup, there was nothing that could have prepared the confused blond haired boy. As his friend, which he thought had died by the hands of Hinata, but wasn't, and was right there...holding a finger sandwich...looking slightly beaten up with a busted up lip and swollen eye hidden behind his shards...sitting on a picnic blanket...and having what looked like a picnic.

"Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa" Naruto stuttered.

"What's wrong Naruto? Cat caught your tongue?" Hinata said as she sat beside Bee, completely calm.

"What the hell's going on?! Aren't you suppose to be dead!" Naruto finally spat out.

"Who? Me? Who killed me?" Bee asked as he shoved four more finger sandwiches into his mouth.

A silence soon filled the air as you could see Naruto begin to clench his hands, causing his knuckles to go white. His eyes hid behind his slightly long blond hair. "What the hell is this?" The sound of his voice became dark and nerve-racking.

"He's here to stop you," Hinata said simply.

"Wha-"

Not giving Naruto a second to speak Hinata stood up and spoke, "You think my friends killed them don't you? The bosses of the Jinchūriki gang, that were murdered 1 year ago. in a gang war."

Naruto didn't respond.

But Sasuke quickly walked in front of Naruto, "And what if we did? Are you trying to imply that the info we found about the-" As Sasuke was about to continue, only seconds away from saying the name to should not be said, a knife was thrown, slightly scraping his left cheek.

"Don't you dare say that name. Or next time that knife won't miss." Hinata threatened him as she gave death glares, causing Sasuke to clench his teeth and do the same.

"Yo Hina. This ain't the time to be let'n your emotions get the better of you. You have to focus. At the task at hand." Bee said as he gave her a stern look.

"Bee's right, I don't have all day to explain this to you, so listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. My friends nor I have anything to do with the murder of the Jinchūriki leaders-" Just then a loud wind blow through as everyone turned their focus to the boy panting heavily at the door, as he slammed it open. "If you say that! Then who did! *pant, pant*."

"Konohamuru? What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled as he turned around and grabbed Konohamuru by his scarf. The young boy paid no mind to his friend, as he ignored him, keeping his focus only on the leader eyed girl. He soon yanked his scarf from out of the blond boys grasp. "That doesn't matter. But this lady has something to do with the deaths of all my sempai's. She'll pay."

Konohamuru kept his hated stare on the Hyuga as quickly pulled out a small knife and began to run towards her. "Konohamuru! Wait!" Naruto yelled, trying to grab the young boys scarf though the red piece of fabric slipped through his fingers.

 **\- CLASH! -**

The piercing sound of metal breaking was soon heard, as Konohamuru watched as the tip of his small knife went flying right past his eyes while he gazed in awe at the person in front of him. Bee blocked his attack with one swift hit, with only one of the 8 knives he carried.

The young boy soon began to stutter. "K-K-Killer Be-Be-Bee?"

"Don't ya think you're a bit too young to be playing with knives, little man?" Bee said as he stared down him like a father would when their son had done something bad.

" _Wasuremono,_ " With only one sentence. Everyone's attention turned back to the lavender eyed Hyuga.

"What?" Konohamuru said, still in a daze.

"There the ones that sent you that letter." No one dared to say a word as she continued, "I'm not surprised if you don't know who they are, since the only people who do, are people who've been targeted by them, and well, most of those people aren't even alive. Listen, I don't know for sure if they're the ones that killed your friends, but the chances are that it was them."

Hinata stepped a few steps closer to the boy, as she focused all her attention on the 9th Jinchūriki boss that stood before her, his face not showing any reaction so far, she looked deep into his blue eyes with her lavender ones "So now you don't need to go killing every person you assume was responsible for their death. So how about you retire from the gang life. It doesn't suit you."

A pose was heard as the wind started to blow harder, and the skies began to darken."Is that all you wanted to say? Becuase I can tell you didn't just bring us here because you wanted us to be friends again," Naruto looked back into Hinata's lavender eyes with the same intensity. "So how about you tell me what exactly is it you want?"

"Do you plan on fighting Wasuremono?" She said simply.

He replied to her simple question with a simple answer "Yes." Though for some reason when he said that he couldn't keep eye contact with her, like something inside him knew that when he looked up again that she'd look at him disappointedly. This was one of the many effects she had on him.

Hinata clenched her fists as she walked all the way up to him while grabbing a hold of his collar, "You're only going to get yourselves killed! Don't you understand that?!" Hinata's quick changed of mood, surprising Naruto a bit as he lifted his gaze now looking at her. "This is the main reason why I brought Bee!" Bee puffed out air as he bumped his chest, looking ready to fight. "and if he can't stop you then...then...I will." she soon calmed down as she looked seriously at him, loosening her grip.

He couldn't understand it. Why would she try to save him? Didn't he try to kill her and her friends? Was she even telling the truth? But the letter... Everything in him wanted to believe every word she said, but the pain of his past and revenge for his friends was there as well. This was the first and only lead they had. It would be stupid to let it go so easily.

She could tell just by looking at the blonde that he was confused and upset, and she knew it was all her fault. It was her fault that they were here, her fault that Naruto and Sasuke got that letter and it's her fault that her friends almost got killed. If she hadn't come to Konoha, then maybe none of this would have happened. Though these words kept running through her head _I don't want you to die. Not any more of my friends._ Ok, maybe it wasn't the best move to protect people who tried to kill you, but Hinata's has had lots of people that have tried to kill her, and guess what? Their good friends now. And besides, the fact that he stopped meant that he still cared somewhat about their friendship, right? Though in the end, she probably would have done the same.

Trying to take revenge on the people that killed the people dear to her, yup, she would have done the same in a heartbeat. Yet the only difference is, that she would have gone through with it. Even if she didn't want to. Did this make her a hypocrite, yeah, but...

"Ha," Hinata's train of thought drove off track when she heard Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Now that I think about it, this his to be the first time a person I've tried to kill wanted to protect us. It's kinda confusing. And here I thought that today would be another boring school day." He was trying to be funny, even though this wasn't the time. Though he couldn't help it, that's what happened when he didn't know what to do.

Out of nowhere he felt a warm feeling come from his waist. And when he looked down he couldn't help but stare in awe at the first girl that took his breath away as she was now hugging him."I'm sorry," She said as she buried her head deeper into his chest. "..please don't cry." when she said that he was shocked. Was he really crying? He didn't notice, but when he touched his face, it seemed as though he was. "You don't know these people Naruto. There not like normal gangs. They don't just do this for fun or money, they do this to kill. They've hurt people dear to me, their monsters! And even if you go after them, then what then? You'll be no better than those assholes!"

 _Could he really just let go? Just forget? But all his friends, they died because of those people. But, if he did go and decided to fight them, what would be to true satisfaction out of it?_

The boy looked down at the lavender beauty who was hugging him so tightly. If he died, then he would never get to see her again. Naruto slowly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the girl as he laid his head on her shoulders. "Ok." Was his only response.

They spent a good while like that till someone rudely interrupted.

"Well lookie here. Seems as though someone's got the hots for our little Hinata, Ain't that right Shino."

"Hn."

Out of nowhere the two boys walked in, with a big smirk on Kiba's face and Shino with his usual blunt face.

"What! I do not!" Naruto yelled, a blush started to spread across his cheeks, as he quickly backed away from Hinata with his hands up in the air.

Trying to ignore the cracking sound of her heart, Hinata quickly walked toward the two boys locking both their heads under her arms. "Wow, you guys, how long has it been, 2 hours since we last talk. What the heck you doing here," Hinata sarcastically said with a crooked smile while squeezing their heads.

"Come on Hinata! We just had to make sure you were ok!" Kiba whined as Shino nodded rapidly. "Come on Hinata! I can't breath!"

Hinata let the two boys fall to the ground as she let out a sad sigh. "Geez, guys. I told you I had this."

"Hey, you spent all night reserching shit about these guys, and you didn't even hesitate to wake us up to find Bee! Where your best friends don't just think that because you told us to stay at home that we were really going to. Like hell, we were going to do that!"

Soon the silent sound of laughter was heard. And once they turned to see who it was, they saw Hinata holding her tummy trying to contain it. "Yeah, I knew that. Though it's funny how you came to late. I believe we've got everything we had to say out. It's that right Naruto?" Hinata said as she turned around. Though once she did, she and the other two boys couldn't help but sweatdrop at what they were seeing.

While the three were talking, it seems as though Naruto and the other boys took it upon themselves to eat away at the rest of the finger sandwiches, that Bee hasn't finished. When Hinata called Naruto's name all four of the boys turned their heads as they all had food shoved into their mouths. "What?"

"You know what never mind," Hinata said in a little disgust.

Naruto swallowed the food that was in his mouth as he stood up while patting his tummy, "By the way, why was there blood all over the stairs? I totally thought that you killed Bee." Naruto asked finally realizing the whole reason he came here.

"Now that you mention it, how the hell do you even know Bee?" Sasuke now asked while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Both Hinata and Bee looked at each other as big smiles started to form on their faces. "Yo, that easily, my brother. It's the because Hina here is the Bee's biggest fan!"

 **\- Hinata Punch! -**

"That's not even close to being true." Hinata stated as a red bump formed at the side of Bee's head "The truth is that I have a friend that knows the guy, so he introduced us two years back. So it only took one quick call to find out his whereabouts."

"Then why did you make it look like you killed him?" Naruto asked as he went to eat one of the finger sandwiches still left.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Hinata asked confused.

"Don't give me that Hyuga! There was blood all over the steps, and the janitor said it looked like you were dragging a dead body into the school! It almost gave Naruto a fucking heart attack!" Sasuke yelled as he ran and grabbed Hinata's cheeks and pulled on them really hard.

"Owe!" Hinata yelled in pain. "Wait,Wait,Wait! That might be because Bee wouldn't agree to come when I called him! So I had to drag him here!" Hinata yelled as she slapped Sasuke's hands away while grabbing his cheeks instead. "And don't touch me like that!" She yelled as she pulled his cheeks painfully.

"Yo, you kids. Time to break it up, Yo!" Bee said as he pulled them both apart.

"Fine." They both said angrily while pouting.

"So what now Hina? Are we cool with them or do you want me to make them pay for what they put us through." Kiba said while cracking his knuckles and glaring at Naruto and Sasuke.

Hinata gave an innocent look at the two as she spoke, "That depends. They did almost kill us. Do you plan on going back to where we left off?"

"What!? I thought we were at peace!" Naruto blurted out a bit shocked as what they were saying.

"Well, you did almost kill us and I don't remember you ever saying that you were sorry."

"Ok, Ok, where sorry. We promise will never do it again." Naruto said as he slowly stuck out his hand out.

Hinata looked back at her friends as Shino only have her a small nod though Kiba still didn't look to happy.

"For real? They almost killed us. Hinata, you might know them, but, I don't. I just can't trust them that easily." Kiba slowly yet angerly made his way toward the blonde haired boy, with his hands clenched and his brown hair covering his eyes.

"Kiba?" Hinata said as she watched his action.

Kiba was now only a couple of feet away from Naruto as he glared at him with his wolf-like eyes while he stretched his hand out and shaped his hand look like a gun while pointing at him. "Listen up blondie. I've known you since the moment I enrolled into this school, but we were never friends. So if you want my trust you'll have to earn it. You come up with another stunt like the one you pulled yesterday, then don't think I'll hesitate to shot your brains out."

Hinata quickly grabbed Kiba's arm while pulling it down and realizing a dry laugh."Well now that that's all over why don't we go get Tenten and head to my place? I'm not really feeling like I want to go to class today. Plus I think I already have someone in mind to be the next band member." Hinata smirked evilly to herself.

"S-Scary!" Bee and Kinohomoru cried as they held each other in fear.

"You think that's scary? I've known her for six years, I've seen far scarier." Sasuke said with his blunt face as he headed downstairs.

"Don't say that you rude bastard!" Hinata yelled as she chased after him down the stairs.

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he ran after them, will the rest of the boys quickly followed.

* * *

 **|Down Stairs|**

Once everyone was about to leave the school Hinata soon stopped at the front of the school door entrance. "Wait! I forgot the picnic blanket upstairs. Shot, if I lose that one, Oji's going to through a fit. Bee come help me!" Hinata said as she grabbed a hold of Bee's white scarf and dragged him with her to the rooftop again.

"Hey, do you want us to help?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks. Here. Take the keys to the house I'll catch you up later, oh! And I already texted Tenten and she says she was not coming but I'll have a thing or two to say about that so just go on ahead." Hinata throws her keys to Naruto as she dragged Bee down through the hall.

 **|10 Minutes Later...Upstairs|**

"...and that's the last of it. Let's get Tenten before she gets to school. I remembered to bring my rope today." Hinata chuckled evilly as she placed her hand in the door to catch up with the others.

"So in the end, you didn't tell them the whole story," Bee said once more, though this time a little bit more deep.

"And what exactly might that be?" She asked as she slightly turned her head towards him.

"That you'ur from the gang, _Yugen._ " with one word a pose was heard as Bee watched patiently for a reaction.

Hinata slowly began to laugh as it even came to the point where tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. "Your wrong." She said simply as she tried to control her laughter. "That gang doesn't exist anymore. Don't you remember? It got wiped out a year ago."

"No Hinata, you'ur that one that's wrong. Yugen wasn't just wiped out...it was completely erased." His word hit her like bullets as her legs began to fell like jelly. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Ha. Y-Yeah, your right. Silly me."

"Hinata. Do you think it was a coincidence that Yugen and the Jinchuriki gang both got hit in the same year?"

Hinata was collapsing, as her legs began to give out. Though she tried her best to stand, putting all her weight on the door from.

"No."

"So tell me. Why did you convince Naruto and Sasuke to back out? You know we ne-"

"No, we don't!" She finally snapped. "We can't. If they get involved and get hurt or worse...I don't think I could live with myself. This isn't a game against gangs anymore. Where not fighting for territory or money or drugs..." Hinata slowly turned around as she looked Bee straight in the eye and spoke. "...I will be the one to take down Wasuremono, no one else."

 **\- End -**

 **YO! Been a while hasn't it? Well here's a new chapter, hope you like it!**

 **|I Don't own Naruto|**


End file.
